powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Creation
The power to create black holes that can devour matter and energy. Sub-power of Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Manipulation. Opposite to White Hole Creation. Not to be confused with Void Creation. Also Called * Black Hole Generation * Black Hole Projection Capabilities Users are able to create black holes that can virtually suck in matter and energy. Gravitational Singularity Generation, Nothingness Manipulation or Space-Time Manipulation are needed in order to create black holes. Through Gravitational Singularity, the victim will be ripped to shreds when they enter a black hole. Their body would be stretched apart to a point of compression, causing a lot of pain and suffering. When they enter into a Gravitational Singularity, they would be erased to nothingness as body molecule, matter and energy will be absorbed, causing instant death. Applications * Gravity Manipulation: While creating black holes, gravity is being pulled downwards as it is being manipulated. * Radiation Generation (Hawking Radiation): Black holes emit type of black body radiation, which actually reduces the size and mass of black holes to the point of diminishing them. * Singularity Inducement: Will absorb anything, including, light, matter, vacuum, gravity and energy to turn them into nothingness. * Supernova Inducement (Limited to Big Ones): Despite only being a possibility and not a guaranteed scenario, its said that once a gigantic black hole collapses and disappears, it will cause a ridiculously massive supernova explosion, which can generate dangerous gamma rays. Associations * Black Hole Manipulation * Future Manipulation: a black hole is cited in the future of space and time. * Gravitational Singularity Generation: the power to generate the center of a black hole is compulsory in order for this power to work. * Nothingness Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation: a black hole is a distortion of the space-time continuum. ** Space-Time Distortion: distort the space-time continuum with the black hole's intense gravity. * White Hole Creation: the counterpart of this ability. * Wormhole Creation Limitations * Users with solely Gravity Manipulation can repel from a black hole, through gravity, distancing themselves. * Even though its created from the fabric of a black hole's quantum field, hawking radiation ironically destroys black holes due to the fact it reduces not only its mass, but also its size manually in order to evaporate them over time, and then possibly detonate as a supernova, at least depending on the size. The bigger black holes are less prone if not immune to that process, taking countless, if not an infinite amount of years for that to happen. * Users of Space-Time Manipulation may be able to counter the distortion of the black hole, or even destroy it as opposed to creating them. Known Users Cartoons Video Games Known Objects * Bankohan (Houshin Engi) * The M490 Blackstorm (Mass Effect 2) * Heart of Darkness (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''2012 TV series) * Yami Yami no Mi (''One Piece) Gallery Gravity Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman) detonating a Gravity Bomb, sucking in everything, including himself if not careful. Fatal_Attraction_Black_Hole.png|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) applying opposing gravity fields, momentarily creating a miniature black hole that draws in and destroys everything. Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the Dead Zone, which acts like a black hole to suck in targets into a dimensional void of nothingness. Altairis.gif|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) using Altairis to create a black hole. Black_Hole.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) using his Gravity Magic to create a black hole. DFF_Black_Hole.png|Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) summons a black hole to attack his enemies. Taishaku_Kaiten_Black_Hole.png|Joker (Flame of Recca) stacking layer after layer of gravity fields to create a black hole. Gravity_Implosion.jpg|The Guyver Gigantic Exceed (Guyver) using Gravity Implosion to create a black hole. Miroku.jpg|Stephen Canfield (Heroes) forming a black hole with his gravity manipulation. calliope black hole creation.gif|Calliope (Homestuck) creates a black hole to destroy the Green Sun, a source of much power the main villain is using. Miroku_kazaana.png|Miroku's Wind Tunnel (InuYasha) sucks virtually everything into a void in his hand. Mass-effect-2-singularity.jpg|An Adept (Mass Effect series) creating a singularity, sucking in all enemies with an incredible gravity field. Black_Hole_Bomb.jpg|Mega Man firing his Black Hole Bomb (Mega Man 9), which sucks in the enemies and destroys them. Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|The Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) projects a black hole that destroys all matter. Blackhole.gif|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) sucking his targets into his darkness like a black hole. Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops (Pokémon) forming a void of darkness, which sucks everything into its empty body. Chinsei_Kokuten_Kyu.png|Chinmei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) manipulating gravity to form a pseudo black hole, the Chinsei Kokuten Kyu, in his hand. Great_Spirit_Black_Hole.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) using the remnants of a Supernova to open a Black Hole. Door_to_Nothingness.png|Only a madman could create such a door. Only an imbecile would open it. HeartOfDarkness.jpg|Heart of Darkness (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series)... Earth is annihilated 2.gif|...can create black holes powerful enough to consume entire planets. Thirteen My Hero Academia.png|Thirteen (My Hero Academia) has the power to generate black holes. However, the black holes created are incredibly unstable and could cause immense damage if not regulated properly. Galaxy Man.jpg|Galaxy Man (Mega Man 9) Saturn - Mega Man.jpg|Saturn (Mega Man V) Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir (Pokémon) Deoxys.png|Deoxys (Pokémon) Dusclops.png|Dusclops (Pokémon) Null_Space_1.gif|Infinite (Sonic Forces) uses the power of the Phantom Ruby... Null_Space_2.gif|...to open an inter-dimensional black hole to Null Space. File:Ainz_Ooal_Gown_Black_Hole1.gif|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) casting the Black Hole. File:Azimuth_(Marauders)_(Earth-616)_from_Extraordinary_X-Men_Vol_1_1_001.png|Azimuth's (Marvel Comics) mutant ability is the generation of a black hole originating from her own unhinged mouth. Black Hole Creation - Kamen Rider Evol (Making The Black Hole).png|Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol (Kamen Rider Build) ... Black Hole Creation - Kamen Rider Evol (Black Hole).png|... creates a black hole energy ... Black Hole Creation - Kamen Rider Evol (Black Hole on The Sky).png|... which can be shot to the sky and expands to swallow everything. calliope_1.png|Alt-Timeline Calliope (Homestuck) uses her power as a god-tier Muse of Space to create a black hole. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Creation Category:Void Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers